dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cizagna/Archive/01
Welcome to my talk page. Please put new messages at the end. Please note that I might reply on this page, or I might reply on your own talk page. If you have a preference for where I reply, please let me know. Signing You asked how to sign : use the button before the last one in the editor or this code --~~~~ --Tyrcho 11:39, 11 July 2006 (UTC) Thanks i discover the ~~~,~~~~~ ~~~~ but your is great also --Cizagna 14:21, 11 July 2006 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the support on my administrator candidacy. Regarding the comment you retracted, I bet you got Tandi and Tavi mixed up... it happens often. :) --TaviRider 18:14, 17 July 2006 (UTC) : I saw the TaviRider on top of the modification (i normaly see only the difference between pages) and thought that you modify it... but then i took another look and it was the line of the summary. Forgetfulness Potion Well i have corrected most of the forgetfulness potions to the Spell loss potion but what do i do with the items that where use to craft them? Kitten Tails, Stamina belt, Valuable Ring, Iop crusher, Invisible Chafer bone, Magical Cure, Will-o'-the-wisp's Wand, Gobball horn, Gobball War Chief' leather (that has a incorrect thing i will check later), Royal Gobball leather, Cockleshell, etc.. should i delet any info on the item pages that they where use for making the potion, or should i create a note on the items telling they where use for creating that potion previus to X.XX version? --Cizagna 01:06, 11 August 2006 (UTC) : It's somewhat interesting to keep around the historical uses, but we should definitely make sure that every such use is clearly marked to show that it is no longer available, and link to the current way to obtain the potion. If we leave the historical information it will prevent confusion by people who wonder why some objects have no known uses. --TaviRider 02:04, 11 August 2006 (UTC) Format on User:Rinar page Thanks, mate. I love the new list. Makes it so much easier to read. Rinar 22:45, 18 October 2006 (UTC) Reply to osamodas question he made 2 joe style guides, remove one of them since they are literality the same (i rather have them both deleted since they are a disgrace to the osamodas race -_-) Tarquin-Mitzi 18:26, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Report of varius Vandalize Hope This is where i talk to you but the farmerset,bwork dungeon and various pages have been vandelised by http://dofus.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Contributions&target=216.224.121.141 User:PoundingBlood Your Suggestions Thank you for the cronstructive critisms. I have cranked down my Res and agree. I have made adjustments of removing the "Type" line from the Sadida page. I will contiue to improve the wiki in any way that I can. I belive most of my modifications are improvements, but if you feel there is an issue feel free to let me know again. Ads Do you think all of www.igsky.com should be blocked from advertising here or are there more specific URLs you'd rather block? Angela talk 02:32, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for your reply. I'll ban the whole address. I think it's important that the ads don't upset Dofus wiki editors. Angela talk 06:33, 3 November 2006 (UTC) History purpuse All this is located at w:user talk:Angela. The webpage address in question has been removed to avoid problems: : :: I don't know where to publish a policy like this, but I think it should be a fundamental policy that this wiki will not document things that violate the Dofus terms of service. This includes cheats and abuses, scams, kamas for sale, and so on. It should also not link to sites that provide this information. Also forbidden are links to sites that do provide the above information. To enforce this, we should give a user a stern warning for posting cheats, with a 1 month ban for a second offense. Anyone posting advertisements of other sites, like kamas for sale or character auctions, should be an immediate permanent ban. --TaviRider 23:53, 3 November 2006 (UTC) ::: As we don't have a specific pages where our Rules are arrange or compile for now the best place is Dofus:What the Dofus Wikia is not, as part of my multiple projects on development, is to create one page where our rules should be applied but for now it's best is we use the Dofus:Community Portal page for that sort of stuff. --Cizagna (Talk) 03:44, 4 November 2006 (UTC) Ranges I like what you're doing with the set pages, but I'd prefer the 1-10 style of stat ranges, rather than 1~10. In English notation the latter usually means an approximation. --TaviRider 03:34, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :The reason I choose the Tilde “~” was because we already using the en dash “-“ (or hyphen) for the negative ones even thought I’m marking it color red, its more easy to differentiate using the tilde, and avoid possible confuse when handling the negative information. As a side note the approximation term it’s apply in mathematics when the number is alone example ~10 would mean "approximately 10". --Cizagna (Talk) 01:17, 8 November 2006 (UTC) I don't like the new format at all and prefer the older one much better. If you want to introduce a new format, at the least try to make it consistent with the basic Wikipedia format. --61.202.37.250 13:32, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :I would love that you could do a more constructive critic and give examples as I'm not that familiar with wikipedia:main page and still exploring it as the information its sometimes disperse in many pages and hard to find. As for why I did it, please read Dofus:Community Portal/Sets, Talk:Treechnid_Set, Talk:Set#Order inside the Set pages] and User talk:Cizagna/SetProyect, where different subjects of the total project are develop, and that this has been on process for more than 3 months, with rather no objection. As for now once the link discussion is finish (for some possible bug fixes) I will continue as the community is not against it (or possible change it depends on your answer and possible acknowledgment from the community). --Cizagna (Talk) 02:17, 16 November 2006 (UTC) About my expermental Template But if you look, i wanted the template to be simple for the end user to use, like { {setBonus |2=+whatever |3=+whatever } } once i understand thay system, i want to make one { {setItems |hat=(name) |lvl=10 |stats=(whatever) etc |belt=(name) etc } } and though a slightly complex system, itl see whats there and whats not amd display the right suff, and maby if you can parse things(i dun think u can) then itl set - stats red and such. But im unable to understand the wikis prmimitivie programng system ><. And i was bord, i wanted to do something to help a little, so i redid the wabbit set stuff, soet of like what u had been doing. Promotion Congratulations! Now that sannse has made me a bureaucrat on this wiki, I was able to finally promote you to admin. Thanks for all your good work here! I suggest you get in touch with the folks at the wikia IRC channel. They seem to always be online, and they're very helpful. It's at chat.freenode.net, in the #wikia channel. --TaviRider 11:04, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :Thank you very much I will keep working like I have do =) , i will check the IRC thing for faster feed back on certain things. --Cizagna (Talk) 16:54, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Congratulations indeed. Keep up the good work =) // Peet talk 15:52, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for the support =) --Cizagna (Talk) 16:54, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Ads Hi. Did you make this edit or is someone else changing your text? Angela talk 17:11, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :Already answer you in your talk page --Cizagna (Talk) 19:47, 12 November 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks for your reply. igsky and gogoer are both now blocked, but there seem to be hundreds of new sites like this appearing every day. It might be better to just warn users about this in project:about since blocking one only seems to make way for a new one. Angela talk 09:31, 14 November 2006 (UTC)